


(You're) Crazy, Sexy, Cool

by amorshownu



Series: Dream Part .02 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, sungjin is a dork with a crush, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: A short Sungpil series based on Astro's Dream Part.02 album.With You- Sungjin realizes he's in love with one of his best friends.Crazy, Sexy, Cool - Sungjin begins to notice more and more things about Wonpil he might have missed before.





	(You're) Crazy, Sexy, Cool

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming back! i hope you guys enjoy the second pt and hang around for the coming ones <3

With their busy agendas, five days passed before Sungjin saw Wonpil for the first time since accepting his feelings for the other. In a way, nothing changed for him, it was like things were finally making sense. The little skip his heart did whenever Wonpil ordered their coffee? Love. The inability to smile like an idiot whenever Wonpil cooed when showing him pictures of Jackson's dog? Love. Sungjin was in love with one of the brightest people in the world. Wonpil's charm was magnetic, it made Sungjin want to smile and stay near him for as long as possible.

“I missed you this week.” Wonpil comments with a soft smile as they walked towards the park with their drinks. Lowering his head, Sungjin fixed his gaze on the sidewalk as his heart hammered in his chest. That kind of smile should be illegal everytime the other smiled so genuinely Sungjin wanted to steal that smile with a kiss locking it forever in his mind.

“It was hardly a week…” Sungjin replied smiling back. “Besides Dowoon must've kept you busy because Youngk was complaining that you stole him away.” The statement made them chuckle and Wonpil shook his head before taking a sip from his coffee.

“Youngk is such a possessive guy!! He should just confess to Dowoonie and save everyone the awkwardness.” Wonpil exclaimed with a chuckle. Sungjin almost choked on my coffee. Ignorance truly was bliss.

“Maybe he cares about him too much and doesn't want to ruin their friendship?” Sungjin comments, hoping the other can't tell he wasn't talking about Youngk and Dowoon.

“If it were me, I'd confess because I don't think I could stand watching him with someone else, you know?” With a nod, Sungjin pulled the other by his sweater sleeve into a bench and sat down as the other laughed softly. “You could've just told me to sit… As I was saying, I'd tell him because I want to be the reason behind their smiles and their laughter, not bitterness and heartache.”

“Feeling poetic today, aren't we?” Sungjin teases in order to change the subject. Wonpil didn't need to know that he already was the reason for his smiles, laughter but also heartache because he wanted so much to be those things for Wonpil it made his chest hurt.

Sungjin never realized how _crazy_ it was to fall in love until that simple (non) coffee date.

◇

Three weeks passed before they could hang out again. Sungjin was currently working on a few original songs to upload to his channel, as well as some covers. Meanwhile, Wonpil was doing a collaboration with a hip-hop trio who were younger than him but amazingly talented. Despite their busy agendas, they texted every moment they could. Sungjin's heart never ceased to skip a beat whenever he received a voice message from Wonpil. Most of them were in a sleep heavy voice as the other wished him goodnight while the others were recounts of his day and practice.

Wonpil was done with the collaboration with 3RACHA, which cleared his schedule a bit. It was a pleasant surprise to open the door to see Wonpil holding chicken and beer. Sungjin ushered him inside grinning. “I was thinking of ordering something soon.”

“Well now you don't have to! Where's Youngk?” Wonpil placed the food in the coffee table after moving Sungjin composition notebook, then took a sit on the couch. “I figured you'd be hungry since you've been working all day. Have you decided what song to cover?”

Sungjin rubbed his face with his hands, sighing. “Youngk is in the studio with Jae. Don't know when they'll be done.” He took a seat next to Wonpil and dropped his head on his shoulder with another sigh. “I'm gonna cover The Good, the Bad and the Dirty by Panic! at the Disco. Since I'm planning to do an acoustic cover, I wanted someone to accompany me in the chorus but Jaebum is busy. I was thinking of asking Nichkhun but he's not in the country.”

Wonpil patted his head. “I can do it… I mean it's cool, if you want someone else but I'm currently not working on anything and I love that song.” Sungjin lifted his head and watched him in surprise.

“You'd do that?” Wonpil nodded, reaching forward for a beer. “I didn't ask you cause I figured you'd either want to rest or take some time to focus on your original songs.” The other started wordlessly at him with what felt like incredulity. Did Sungjin perhaps anger him? “What?”

“I'd love to help you, dumbass. I can do both of those things and still practice with you. There's this amazing talent some of us have called multitasking! It's the ability to work on more than one thing!” Wonpil pretend to blow his mind while Sungjin rolled his eyes at him between chuckles.

“Why do I even hang out with you? Your jokes are so bad, it's painful to witness them!” Sungjin teased passing the other a beer can. Wonpil opened the can and began to drink. Sungjin never noticed the way Wonpil's chokers accentuate his long neck or way his button-ups hide his _sexy_ collarbones.

“Because I'm sexy, charming and an awesome musician, duh!” Wonpil met his eyes and Sungjin looked away hoping the other hadn't noticed him blatantly checking him out seconds ago.

“You forgot narcissistic too…” Sungjin deadpanned making Wonpil chuckle loudly.

◇

The pair began meeting four times a week in the evenings to practice the song. Sungjin could feel his heart skip a beat everytime Wonpil hit a hit note. The younger’s voice was silky and he sang with such passion that Sungjin felt captured by his presence.

Sungjin was out with Nichkhun, who was finally back in the country. The eldest was a musician like him but a modeling agency recruited him a few years ago after watching his videos, so now the male divided his time between the two. They were sharing a piece of carrot cake which Nichkhun begged for since he couldn't eat the whole thing.

“We look like a couple… ewwwww!” Sungjin exclaimed after the other showed him a picture he'd snapped when Sungjin wasn't looking. “Delete that.”

“Oh, please! Im practically married to Wooyoung and you're beyond whipped for your vocal angel.” Sungjin glared at the older male who stuck out his tongue before pointing at him with a frosting covered fork. “How's practice going anyway? Are you flirting a bunch with him?” Sungjin sighed, closing his eyes as he pictured himself smashing the cake into the other's face anime style.

“I am _not_ whipped… and no! I'm a professional and we're working together.”

“So, you never miss a beat because you're too distracted by his vocal range or because he smiled at you after you manage to hit those hard high notes? I bet you never order take-out from his favorite place or buy his favorite ice cream because he's going to be at your place?” The older was smiling as Sungjin squinted at him raising his finger to point accusingly at him.

“Have you been talking to Youngk?!” The oldest merely chuckled as Sungjin sighed. “I hate you all…”

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was trying to get Wooyoung to go out with me, I covered all his favorite songs in my channel and even I paid Jinyoung to choreo one Wooyoung’s original songs so he could dance as I sang.”

“Did that actually work?”

Nichkuhn guffawed with a scoff. “Nop, he only agreed to coffee in exchange for me stopping all that crap. We actually had a pretty great time so he asked me out again.” Sungjin smiled fondly, amazed and slightly shocked that Wooyoung had asked Nichkhun for a second date and not the other way around. Love really was crazy.

“He's just so _cool_ … I feel like a school kid with a crush but I like him so much that it's stupid. Did you know that he volunteers at an animal shelter? We went there last week and he sat in the floor to pet a golden retriever and it cuddled up to him while he sat there. It was so cute… I'm stupidly in love, dude. I don't know what to do anymore.”

Across him Nichkhun sighed with a smile. “You'll figure it out soon, kiddo. For now just enjoy every moment with him, make them count for something.”

Sungjin chuckled softly. “I never expected all that softness to be hidden behind your insanity.”

“Shut up and eat your half of the cake!” Sungjin chuckled reaching for his phone.

 

 _miss you…_ (2.11 pm)

 _did you eat already?_ (2.11 pm)

 _want me to grab something on my way home?_ (2.11 pm)

 

 _miss u too dork_ (2.12 pm)

 _yes! im dying of hunger and dowoonie is with yk again!_ (2.12 pm)

 _tell ur roomie to stop stealing mine! T-T_ (2.12 pm)

 

Sungjin smiled at his phone before placing it back in the table.


End file.
